


Worth the Waiting

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, First Time Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge for April. Prompt: 'Just right'. Word count required: 100





	Worth the Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge for April. Prompt: 'Just right'. Word count required: 100

“Is this okay?” Draco asked again.

He was holding Harry’s hips too tightly, but Harry hardly cared. The bruises would be proof this happened if he doubted it the next day. They’d spent so long moving towards this moment that Ron called it ‘the most ridiculously drawn out wooing of modern times’.

Maybe they had taken too long, but it was hard to regret it when Draco’s hands started shaking the moment they went below the belt. Surely a sign he cared as much as Harry. Well worth the waiting.

“Just right,” Harry breathed as he clutched at the sheets.

  
**End.**


End file.
